


Criminal Minds Leads To....

by isthatacatsherlock



Series: Sherlock/Molly [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rimming, Sex, criminal minds - Freeform, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatacatsherlock/pseuds/isthatacatsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sherlock and Molly, it isn't merely spooning that leads to forking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal Minds Leads To....

"No! No, it's not the son!" Sherlock shouted at the small telly in his basement flat. He had his knees curled up to his chest because he was cold and he'd neglected to turn up his thermostat. Without John to take care of these things, he simply forgot. Today, Molly fixed i5 for him, and she sat next to him on the couch while they waited for heat, a gradual process. 

A Criminal Minds marathon had found then, and so that is how their afternoon went. "It's the babysitter. Can you not see it?" He hissed. "Autistic prodigy? You? Any time now. I'm an autistic prodigy and I see it." His face was smug. That and his curly hair brought to mind that there really wasn't much difference between the Sherlock she sat next to and the Sherlock who used to make her cry by letting her know which of her dates were gay. (Most of them.) 

Obvious differences still stood out. He was no longer in 221b living a posh bachelor life. It had been swapped with the thrift store couch (she hoped it was from a thrift store) they were sitting on and the mattress in the corner of the efficiency. She reminded herself to buy sheets tomorrow and make his bed for him.

Sherlock was wearing a shirt that said 'Spooning leads to forking,' a true statement for them. Molly had forced the purchase. She perked up as the dead bodies were shown. 

"Wound placement is off," she remarked. "Ugh. No, that is not what strangle bruises look like. No. Not unless you were strangled by Rupert the Bear."

"Are those supposed to be lacerations? A five year old could do stage make up better than this. IT'S. NOT. THE. SON." Sherlock growled and went to the kitchen, returning with a package of Jammy Dodgers. He offered her one, and she accepted.

Silently, they chewed and watched, Sherlock shaking his head as if these fictional FBI agents were disgracing the name of consulting detective work. "Oh, well, thank you, Professor Science," Sherlock spat at Spencer Reid, after he stated something about body decomposition rates. 

It became known that the murderer liked to sodomize the dead bodies of his victims. Sherlock closed his eyes. "1927," he said, correcting Spencer Reid's historical inaccuracies. Molly finished her biscuit.

"We could do that," she observed. All chewing stopped.   
"Mmmm. Kind of you, but I'll pass."

"Huh? OH GOD, no. I meant...anal sex. We could do that."  
"You got the idea of anal sex from Criminal Minds?" Sherlock turned toward her, intrigued. She flushed.   
"And...other places. But even still." She scooted closer. "We could." She scooted right up to his legs, taking the language of the conversation from casual friendship to the erotic paradise they'd recently found themselves in.   
Sherlock stroked her hair back, only so he could stroke her neck.  
"What makes you want to have anal sex?"  
"Have you had it?"  
"Not with a girl," he answered, putting his legs down.  
"It just seems...I'd like to explore it."  
"Well....we can. But we've got to go slowly. And it can't be all about your arse, either. One nice, slow orgasm pre-arse play, minimum. Get your knickers off." Skirt and knickers both went off at his command. Shoes slipped off as well. He kissed her neck gently. "Got to..." he moved his hand up her shirt while she closed her eyes. "Ease your way up, Molly Hooper."   
"I see," she breathed, turning to kiss him, and then laid back, spreading her legs eagerly.  
"Ah, sufficiently wet. Nice." He began rubbing at her clit. Something seemed naughty, forbidden, about this. One leg hung over the back of the couch, one on the floor. Three of his fingers rubbed away at her clit. Oh, how she loved it.  
"Harder," she growled, and he rubbed furiously. She gave low moans, and then louder ones, raising her hips up into this. Sherlock's neighbors didn't care- some had loud sex themselves. "I need more," she whined. "Will you fuck me?"  
"Thought you'd never ask," he said, standing up and taking off his jeans and pants. He grabbed a condom out of the bowl on the coffee table.   
"Just...hard. Please." She watched him put it on, biting her lip.  
He knelt between her legs, shedding the t shirt. "Like this?" One hard shove. She squealed. He held her hips up.  
"Uh huh." So another one came. And another. And another. Molly closed her eyes and let the feelings consume her. Moans. Yells.

He sped up- and his pubic bone kept bumping perfectly against her clit, turning moans into shouts, and then into screams. She was conscious of squirting all over him, but it only made him speed up.  
"SHERLOCK!" She shouted, being brought very quickly to the edge of a second orgasm. "Fuck!" It came over her, much more intense than the last. She froze, washing in the feelings, while he extended them by continuing to thrust.

"Oh, God," sherlock groaned as he came, stopping movement.  
"Ohhhh my god," she gasped.   
He stood up, taking the condom off and wiping off with his t shirt, and then knelt.  
"Okay," he said, a bit breathless himself. "Kneel so your arse is facing me." She did, and felt his lips on her flesh- creeping up her thighs. She bit her lip, quite enjoying how it felt for him to spread her ass apart, nonchalant about the whole thing. She gasped when his tongue touched her hole.  
"Oh..Sherlock, are you sure?"  
"Are you?"  
"It...how is it supposed to feel?"   
"Odd, at first, and then good."  
"Okay. Keep going." So he did, licking at first, but then, with the help of a finger, poking in. "OH." And she couldn't contain herself. It felt amazing. "Hand...clit...don't stop..." she whimpered as she did gentle strokes on her clit. His warmth seemed to amplify things and while he had no freedom of movement, it was intense and good. Molly clawed at the couch.

She was going to make him brush his teeth, like, seventeen times before she kissed him again, but it would be worth it.   
"OH GOD!" All it took was two fingers inside of her- slight pressure, really, for her to explode. He managed to get out just in time for her to come.   
"OH MY GOD. Wow."   
"It is pretty amazing."  
"Wow."  
"Yep."  
She turned around, framing him with her thighs.   
"Go brush your teeth."


End file.
